Aujourd'hui et à jamais
by Ichihara
Summary: Ils se sont rencontrés par hasard dans la nuit. Cette histoire s'arrêtera t elle là? en fait ça vire T à cause de... aha!
1. Chapter 1

C'est une histoire comme connaissent tant de gens. Il marchait seul dans la rue, mains glissées dans les poches de son pantalon, le pas aussi souple que celui d'un chat et le regard aussi perçant. Elle glissait sur les pavés comme le vent se faufile entre les branches une belle journée d'été, le regard vif et le pas assuré. Ils se croisèrent au beau milieu de la rue sombre et vide, observant l'autre du coin de l'œil. Il eut un sourire satisfait, comme s'il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer et qu'il s'en réjouissait d'avance. Il sortit ses mains de ses poches et les frotta l'une contre l'autre. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda, à la fois inquiète et curieuse. Il croisa son regard bleu et stoppa son geste, sourcil haussé. L'inquiétude de la jeune femme disparut totalement pour laisser place à cette petite étincelle qui brûle dans le cœur de chacun.

- T'as pas peur ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Normalement il ne leur adressait pas la parole avant, il ne leur posait même pas de questions, il ne réfléchissait pas. Elle secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Et pourquoi j'aurais peur ?

Il fut surpris de se rendre compte à quel point sa voix pouvait être douce et chaleureuse à la fois, de voir à quel point il la trouvait… humaine. Non, il était surpris de la voir comme un être à part entière.

- Quel est ton nom ?

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, un doigt posé sur sa joue dans une pose de réflexion intensive, les lèvres étirées en une petite moue sérieuse. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire tellement cette simple question semblait la plonger dans de profondes pensées.

- A votre avis, quel est mon nom ?

- C'est dans votre habitude de répondre aux questions par des questions ?

A elle de rire. Il frissonna de plaisir à ce son cristallin, merveilleusement agréable à ses oreilles.

- J'aime bien ne pas être la seule à me casser la tête. Allez, donnez un nom.

C'était tellement idiot à ses yeux, mais il tenta le coup quand même. Il aimait jouer, même si ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il s'amusait.

- Aurélie ?

Elle secoua la tête l'air navré.

- Avez-vous si peu d'imagination ?

- Jeannine ?

Elle avança d'un pas vers lui et sourit, mains croisées dans son dos. Elle avait l'air d'une petite enfant face à une poupée au teint de porcelaine, presque aussi sacré à ses yeux que pouvait l'être une arme à feu pour un soldat.

- Perdu. J'ai une tête à m'appeler Jeannine ?

- Gertrude ?

Elle s'avança encore d'un pas et secoua la tête. Il la regardait, de plus en plus amusé par son comportement. Ses mains glissèrent à nouveau dans ses poches.

- Je commence à être à cours d'idée…

Elle avança encore d'un pas et se retrouva tout contre lui. Elle leva ses yeux bleus rieurs vers lui et lui fit signe de se pencher vers elle. Il s'exécuta, curieux de connaître enfin le prénom de la demoiselle. Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, puis sur les siennes et esquissa un petit sourire. Puis elle recula pas à pas, tout doucement, jusqu'à se fondre à nouveau dans l'ombre du mur de la ruelle. Il haussa les épaules, puis reprit son chemin. Mais il ne put continuer bien loin avant de revenir sur ses pas. Elle était toujours là, la jeune fille aux yeux bleus, le regard fixé sur lui.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire votre prénom ?

Elle lui sourit, un peu tristement.

- Pourquoi ? Vous en rappellerez vous ?

Il réfléchit une seconde, puis vint vers elle tranquillement.

- Ceci, je ne l'oublierai pas.

Il posa délicatement sa main sur cette joue frêle. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier la caresse. Son visage si apaisé le fit frémir. Il se pencha encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Et en un baiser, ils scellèrent leur promesse.

- Vous me le direz, un jour ? lui chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Un jour, qui sait…

Il plongea une dernière fois son regard dans ses yeux bleus, ce bleu si profond et mystérieux.

- Vous me faites penser à l'océan…

- Et vous à la folie des hommes, monsieur l'homme au regard d'or.

C'est une histoire comme connaissent tant de gens, ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre. Ce qui l'a rendu si exceptionnel, c'est peut être parce qu'il ne savait pas aimer. Pourtant cette nuit là, Zolf J. Kimblee avait fini par ouvrir son cœur, ne serait ce que durant que cette petite seconde. Mais aujourd'hui et à jamais, et il le sait, il l'aime.


	2. Chapter 2

Au Devil's Nest, comme chaque jour, la tension était à son comble. L'alchimiste Ecarlate Zolf J. Kimblee se tenait debout face à l'homonculus Greed, l'un et l'autre déjà prêt à entamer un de leurs sempiternels combats, face à une dizaine de chimères désespérées. Martel surtout, l'une des seules femmes dans le groupe, ne cessait de lever les yeux au ciel et de maudire silencieusement l'abruti d'alchimiste qui avait le don de se mettre tout le monde à dos et surtout le plus dangereux du groupe.

- Tu-as-encore-outrepassé-mes-ordres, dit lentement l'homonculus en fusillant l'humain du regard, détachant chaque mot pour bien faire percevoir la menace qui planait sur sa tête.

- Ouais et ?

Plus que de la crainte, c'était de l'amusement que ressentait Kimblee. Il était couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds, alors que sur le sol fumaient encore les restes de la pauvre chimère qui avait eu le malheur de le frôler de trop près. Un soupir agacé s'échappa des lèvres de Greed.

- Combien de fois faut que je te répète de NE PAS toucher à mes hommes, Kimblee ?

- Une fois de plus apparemment, patron.

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'humain alors qu'il insistait bien sur le dernier mot.

- Et ce sera mon dernier avertissement, le prévint Greed en levant lentement sa main noire qui se noircissait peu à peu. La prochaine fois je t'arrache le cœur, compris ?

Kimblee haussa les épaules et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La tension retomba tout à coup dans le bar, alors que certains étaient chargés de nettoyer le sol avant l'ouverture. Greed décida de sortir se calmer dehors, trouver une jolie fille pour oublier le malade qu'il « avait à ses ordres ». Dolchatte le suivit silencieusement, en bon garde du corps consciencieux.

Greed marchait dans la rue sombre, les pouces de ses mains glissés à la ceinture de son pantalon. Quiconque croisait son chemin le saluait respectueusement, reconnaissant le terrible patron du Devil's Nest à peine après avoir aperçu sa silhouette imposante. Un bruit de fusillade retentit à sa droite, et il tourna la tête, sourcil haussé. Il se trouvait juste à l'intersection de deux rues et pouvait voir deux jeunes voyous menacer une femme de leurs armes. Elle se tenait face à eux, silencieuse, ne manifestant aucune réaction de peur, malgré ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il crut comprendre que les hommes avaient décidé d'abuser d'elle avant de la tuer. Curieux, il s'adossa au mur, bras croisés, et observa ce qui allait se passer.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?

Il n'eut même pas envie de s'énerver contre Kimblee qui venait de l'agresser verbalement, se contentant d'un signe de tête pour lui dire de dégager. La femme eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'un des hommes voulut la saisir par le bras. Son copain passa dans le dos de leur victime et se prépara à l'attraper à bras le corps.

- T'es sourd ou quoi ?

- Ta gueule, je regarde un truc intéressant.

Kimblee suivit son regard et se raidit. Une lueur folle passa dans ses yeux dorés, alors qu'il frappait déjà dans ses mains et s'approchait du premier homme, rapidement et silencieusement. Greed eut un sourire amusé, trouvant le spectacle de plus en plus passionnant. Même si lui aurait d'abord attendu que les hommes s'occupent de la femme avant de les tuer et de la récupérer pour lui, il se résigna à la mort de sa proie. Kimblee saisit le premier homme par les épaules et le força à se retourner, lui murmurant un dernier « Bye bye » pour la route. Puis il explosa. Son acolyte cessa de vouloir attraper la femme pour retourner son arme contre l'alchimiste écarlate. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard doré, la terreur le submergea et lui fit perdre toute envie de résister. Très vite son corps calciné rejoignit l'autre dans le caniveau. Greed se rapprocha pour voir de plus près l'alchimiste en action, pour son dernier meurtre. Kimblee qui observait la jeune femme, paume contre paume, sans parvenir à se décider à la tuer.

- Isabelle ?

Greed le regarda surpris. Isabelle ? Connaissait-il cette femme ? Mais elle secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle sécha ses larmes du revers de sa main et leva ses yeux bleus océan vers son « sauveur ».

- Peut-être la prochaine fois, vous trouverez ?

L'homonculus ne comprenait rien à rien, et surtout pas pourquoi Kimblee finit par ranger ses mains dans ses poches en souriant.

- J'ai pas dit que j'abandonnais encore. Hum… Adélaïde ?

- Ca pourrait, mais non.

- Un petit indice ?

La jeune femme sourit et s'approcha de lui avant de lui faire signe de se pencher vers elle. Il s'exécuta avec un sourire, sachant déjà ce qui allait se passer. Greed par contre fut particulièrement choqué de les voir s'embrasser. Puis elle se détacha de l'alchimiste et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Mon prénom commence par une consonne.

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui en demander plus, elle était partie. Greed vint se placer face à l'humain et posa sa main glacée sur le front brûlant.

- Ca doit être mortel comme maladie…

- Je t'emmerde, répliqua Kimblee avant de sortir à nouveau ses mains de ses poches et d'exploser Greed.

L'homonculus se régénéra rapidement et fit craquer les os de son cou pour être sûr que tout était bien en place.

- Bon apparemment t'as pas changé… Y a un truc qui m'échappe…

Kimblee lui lança un regard mauvais avant de repartir vers le bar. Dolchatte apparut aux côtés de son maître, regardant avec appréhension la silhouette de l'homme s'éloigner lentement.

- Vous croyez qu'il s'est trouvé un nouveau jouet ?

- Sérieusement Dolchatte ? Je ne comprends pas cet homme, et je ne le comprendrais jamais, soupira Greed. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est fou et cette femme totalement inconsciente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ichihara 'relit ce qu'elle a écrit' : - Je dois être timbrée c'est pas possible**

**Greed: - Je confirme, mais on le savait depuis longtemps!**

**Roy: - Je suis. . . Choqué, c'est le mot.**

**Ichihara: - Quoi il est pas mignon comme ça?**

**Kimblee 'arrive': - Vous parlez de qui?**

**Ichihara 'fuit'**

**Kimblee: - Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend? Je l'ai même pas encore menacé!**

**Roy: - Ce qui veut dire que vous alliez le faire... Enfin bref, elle parlait de vous**

**Ichihara: - C'EST MÊME PAS VRAI! **

**Greed: - Sisi! Tiens, lis ça Zolf 'lui colle la feuille sous le nez'**

**Kimblee: - ...**

**Ichihara: - Oui bon ça va, tout ça c'est la faute à Devil **

**Devil's Nest: - Moi? Jamais! 'grand sourire'**

**Ichihara: - Siii! C'est toi qui m'a fait aimé ce fou! Ouin!**

**Greed 'consolateur': - Allons allons, c'est pas si grave...**

**Ichihara: - ... **

**_Ichihara et Devil viennent de fuir_**


	3. Chapter 3

Martel rentra dans le bar, appréhendant déjà la scène à laquelle elle allait assister. Au choix son patron pelotant une jeune femme voire deux sur le canapé en pleine lumière, ou alors Kimblee fixant sa future victime un sourire sadique aux lèvres en espérant que ça ne soit pas elle. Mais ce qu'elle aperçut l'effraya encore plus que de voir tout le bar partir en fumée ou Dolchatte embrassant Greed.

- Que… Qu'est ce qu'il… Que…

- Il lit, l'informa tranquillement Greed.

La chimère serpent se tourna lentement vers son patron assis sur un tabouret au bar, alors que Kimblee semblait concentré sur son livre, un stylo à la main et une feuille posée sur la table basse devant lui.

- Il lit… lit quoi ?

- Un dictionnaire.

Martel posa sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son fou rire.

- Ca y est il a décidé de devenir intelligent ? Pas trop tôt.

- Un dictionnaire des noms, abrutie de chimère.

Kimblee n'avait même pas pris la peine de lever la tête pour lui répondre. Martel fronça les sourcils, étonnée par la réponse. Greed lui fit signe d'approcher et lui murmura ce qu'il savait à l'oreille de la chimère.

- Oh… C'est… surprenant…

La jeune femme s'assit à son tour et regarda Kimblee, songeuse. Elle avait du mal à croire que le fou pouvait ressentir autre chose que sa passion pour le meurtre et les explosions. Elle sourit en l'imaginant au bras d'une femme, entrant tranquillement dans un restaurant pour y passer une soirée normale. Ca ne collait pas du tout à son style.

La chimère finit par se lever et se planta devant l'alchimiste.

- Dégage de là.

Elle secoua la tête et s'assit en face de lui.

- Tu comptes faire quoi, une liste de tous les noms commençant par une consonne et la lui ressortir ? Vraiment très con comme idée…

- Je t'emmerde et fous moi la paix.

- Déjà si tu t'amuses à lui parler comme ça, la seule chose à laquelle tu auras le droit c'est un aller retour et basta, répliqua la chimère.

Kimblee daigna enfin lever ses yeux or sur elle. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je vois, merci du conseil.

Puis il retourna à sa tâche en silence.

- In-cu-rable, marmonna Martel en se levant pour rejoindre Dolchatte et Roa qui venaient d'entrer.

Kimblee finit par sortir deux heures plus tard, emportant avec lui les trois feuilles manuscrites soigneusement pliées dans la poche de son pantalon. Greed le suivit sournoisement, ordonnant à Dolchatte de ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte.

Le soleil se couchait sur Dublith, réchauffant une dernière fois la petite ville paisible avant que les étoiles ne pointent le bout de leur nez dans le ciel. Quelques enfants jouaient encore à la balançoire dans un parc, sous le regard bienveillant de leurs parents. Kimblee s'arrêta un instant pour les regarder, visage impassible. Les rires joyeux, les gentils remontrances des parents et les cris de guerre enfantin la faisaient sourire. Elle aida un petit garçon à se relever après qu'il ait trébuché dans le bac à sable et le rendit à sa mère. Puis elle agita une dernière fois sa main à la petite troupe et se dirigea vers Kimblee, le visage illuminé.

- Tiens, on se croise encore une fois ! C'est un fameux hasard !

Kimblee ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant de fougue. Il secoua la tête, amusé.

- Je vous cherchais.

- Ca tombe bien dites donc, vous m'avez trouvé !

Elle lui désigna un banc non loin et sourit

- Vous venez vous asseoir ?

Kimblee acquiesça et la suivit, tout en sortant les feuilles de sa poche. Lorsqu'ils se furent assis, il commença sa lecture.

- Bélinda, Bernadette ou Bianca ?

- Heureusement pour moi, non, rit elle.

- Hum… En fait je ne pense pas que votre prénom commence par un B, on oublie. Charlène, Charlie, Charlotte ?

- J'adore les chats, mais ce n'est pas encore ça, répliqua t elle joyeusement.

Les dix minutes qui suivirent, Kimblee lui énuméra tous les prénoms qu'il avait trouvé de la lettre C à la lettre J, en vain.

- Finalement l'autre avait raison, marmonna l'alchimiste en repliant les feuilles. Je crois que c'est pas comme ça que je vais trouver.

- Vous voulez un autre indice ? proposa la jeune femme en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour l'observer.

Il la regarda, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et passa sa main dans les longs cheveux bruns de la fille pour les porter à ses lèvres et les embrasser doucement.

- Je déteste perdre, je finirai bien par trouver.

Il se pencha sur elle, elle ferma les yeux. Avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, elle murmura

- K…

Il sourit.

- Comme ça on ira bien ensemble…

Ils s'embrassèrent, doucement, tendrement. Le soleil finit de se coucher, et non loin un homonculus les observait. Un sourire de prédateur s'afficha lentement sur les lèvres de Greed, alors qu'il s'éloignait tranquillement, mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon noir…


	4. Chapter 4

Elle sortit de sa maison, un sourire aux lèvres. Un tour de clé et elle arpentait de nouveau les rues de la petite ville de Dublith, saluant tous les gens qui croisaient son chemin, connus ou inconnus. Elle fit un saut à la librairie et en ressortit avec un nouveau roman d'aventures. Elle passa par le parc et eut une pensée nostalgique pour la soirée de la veille. Elle s'approcha du banc – de leur banc - et l'effleura du bout des doigts, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Puis elle s'assit et ouvrit délicatement son livre avant de se plonger corps et âme dans les aventures du jeune pirate un peu loufoque et si attachant. L'heure fila sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, et déjà le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon lorsqu'elle leva enfin le nez du livre.

- Je sais votre nom.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers l'homme qui venait de lui parler. Grand, entre 25 et 30 ans, des cheveux noirs courts coiffés en brosse, vêtu d'une veste sans manche à col en fourrure et d'un pantalon noir, une paire de lunettes mauve posée sur son nez, il s'approcha d'elle en souriant d'un air inquiétant. La jeune femme referma son livre et se releva, la crainte se reflétant dans ses yeux bleus.

- Qui êtes vous ?

Il s'arrêta et s'amusa à la dévisager, ce qui la rendit encore plus mal à l'aise. Enfin il finit par lui avouer

- Je suis le patron de l'homme qui vous a embrassé.

- Techniquement, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé la première, rectifia la jeune femme un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

- Effectivement…

Le sourire de Greed s'agrandit. Il s'avança à nouveau jusqu'à se retrouver coller à elle. Elle était obligée de lever les yeux pour voir son visage.

- Vous me voulez quoi ?

Il saisit le menton de la jeune femme entre son pouce et son index, puis se pencha sur elle.

- Je vais faire comprendre à Zolf à quel point il peut être dangereux… de me tenir tête.

- Zolf ? C'est un joli nom…

Greed secoua la tête en souriant.

- Vraiment, vous êtes une femme étonnante.

- C'est aussi ce que je pense, Greed. Ecarte toi d'elle.

Les deux eurent un mouvement de surprise, s'écartant l'un de l'autre instinctivement. Greed se tourna vers Kimblee qui le regardait, impassible.

- Tiens tiens, mais regardez qui voila. L'amoureux transi, fou psychopathe et sous mes ordres… Je ne pensais pas que tu sortirais si tôt.

- Tu vas pas me croire, mais hier lorsque j'ai senti que tu me suivais, je me doutais que c'était pas pour aller acheter des clopes.

Greed siffla d'admiration.

- Je pensais que tu…

- Que quoi, Greed ? Que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte ? T'as oublié à qui tu t'adresses.

- A Zolf J. Kimblee, tueur de son état…

Le regard de la jeune femme passa de Kimblee à Greed, anxieux. Kimblee fronça les sourcils, avant de claquer dans ses mains et de s'approcher de Greed.

- Peu importe ce que je suis, Greed. Tu t'approches pas d'elle et c'est tout.

- T'es trop mignon, railla l'homonculus. Je suis sur que tu feras un parfait mari modèle.

- Euh… Si je peux me permettre, on en est pas vraiment là, intervint la jeune femme en levant la main.

Kimblee esquissa un sourire amusé. Il fit signe à Greed de dégager avant de se faire exploser. L'homonculus haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Avant de partir, il frôla la jeune femme.

- On se reverra…

Elle rit, doucement. Ses yeux bleus se plantèrent dans le regard mauve.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est une femme qu'on est vulnérable, monsieur. Ce n'est qu'un conseil… Mais réfléchissez y à deux fois avant de vous attaquer à moi.

Au tour de Greed de rire. Puis il partit pour de bon. Elle se tourna vers Kimblee et eut un sourire d'excuse. L'alchimiste se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air ennuyé.

- C'est dommage, y a aucun remède contre la connerie.

Il soupira, puis s'assit sur le banc et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira un peu plus à lui. Elle laissa sa tête reposer contre son torse et ferma les yeux en souriant. Un oiseau perché sur l'arbre à quelques pas d'eux leur chanta sa mélodie si apaisante. Un doux vent vint jouer dans leurs cheveux, et elle rit lorsque quelques mèches brunes lui caressèrent le visage.

- Je propose… Kari.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête vers lui, surprise.

- Vous avez trouvé vite !

- Non, c'est vraiment ça ? s'étonna Kimblee. Première fois que je gagne à la loterie !

- Et le premier prix est…

Il ferma les yeux, savourant avec délice le contact de leurs lèvres. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou, il passa ses mains autour de sa taille. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin pour chercher leur souffle, le soleil s'était couché.

- Alors… Kari… Un dîner demain, ça vous dit ?

- Bien sûr… Zolf.

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois, puis chacun repartit chez lui, l'esprit déjà tourné vers la soirée du lendemain.


	5. Chapter 5

Elle se réveilla allongée sur le ventre, les mains attachées dans le dos, vêtue simplement de ses sous vêtements tâchés de sang, de son sang. Elle reposait sur une table en métal glacée, dans une pièce aux murs gris pale. Des mains la saisirent sans douceur et la retournèrent sur le dos, faisant se tordre ses poignets douloureusement, à la limite de la fracture. Puis on la força à s'asseoir et à lever la tête vers le néon aveuglant au dessus d'elle. Un contact glacé sur sa peau la fit frissonner, puis la fine lame d'un scalpel lui entailla le ventre. Elle retint un cri de douleur, laissant échapper quelques larmes malgré ses efforts pour ne pas se montrer vulnérable. Il n'attendait que ça pour continuer, pour la briser totalement. Une voix doucereuse lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, alors que ses doigts gelés parcouraient son dos.

Puis elle se réveilla vraiment, allongée dans son grand lit blanc, la respiration sifflante et les cheveux collés sur son visage. Lentement, les images de son cauchemar s'estompèrent, la laissant avec sa seule peur.

- Tu sors, Kimblee ?

L'alchimiste aux yeux dorés se tourna lentement vers le propriétaire de la voix moqueuse, le fusillant du regard.

- Ca te regarde pas, pour la trentième fois de la journée.

- Oui mais comme on est en soirée, je pensais avoir le droit de reposer la question, répliqua Greed en souriant largement avant de se faire exploser.

- Ferme ta grande gueule, grogna Kimblee avant de retourner à sa chambre pour changer ses vêtements tâchés de sang.

Durant ce court répit, les chimères se mirent à discuter entre elles du brusque changement de l'alchimiste. Il continuait toujours à exploser le patron bien sûr, mais on aurait dit qu'il cherchait avant tout à éviter de se salir. Et pourquoi était il rentré avec un bouquet de fleurs ?

- Vous voulez que je vous dise ? marmonna Dol' en secouant la tête. Je le trouve encore plus inquiétant comme ça.

- Parfait, donc dégage de mon chemin.

La chimère chien sursauta avant de s'écarter précipitamment du chemin de Kimblee qui avait pour une fois revêtu une chemise de couleur blanche et un jean, vêtements offerts… par Martel.

- Sérieux, j'ai pas l'air con comme ça ? demanda Kimblee une énième fois en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui secoua la tête.

- Ca me fait très mal de le dire, mais vous êtes parfait comme ça. Allez, filez et ne la faites pas attendre ! Je retiendrai monsieur Greed toute la soirée.

- Ca me fait très mal de le dire aussi, mais merci…

Kimblee sortit du bar avant qu'une nouvelle catastrophe ne survienne. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver, vu que tous ceux présents dans le bar le regardèrent s'éloigner les yeux ronds, particulièrement choqués d'apprendre qu'il connaissait le mot « merci »

Kari sortit de chez elle le sourire aux lèvres, impatiente de retrouver le beau brun aux yeux dorés pour une soirée qui s'annonçait sympathique. Elle avait revêtu une longue robe d'un rouge sombre pour l'occasion, se doutant que c'était sa couleur préférée. Et vu les regards masculins qu'elle surprenait, elle devait être plutôt jolie ainsi. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché à se mettre en valeur, à peine un coup de crayon sur les yeux pour faire ressortir leur couleur bleu.

Le soleil brillait encore dans le ciel lorsqu'elle arriva au petit parc. Ils ne s'étaient pas donnés de lieu de rendez vous, mais elle savait qu'il viendrait la retrouver ici, obligatoirement. Elle s'assit sur le banc et regarda les enfants jouer non loin, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Ca lui rappelait l'époque où elle et son grand frère jouaient ensemble dans le bac à sable du parc non loin de chez eux. Son grand frère dont elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis le divorce de leurs parents. Un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage, vite chassé par une lueur d'étonnement, puis de…

- Kari ?

De peur.

- C'est bien toi ?

Non, de terreur.

- Alors c'était ici que tu te cachais, à Dublith… Je ne remercierai jamais assez mes supérieurs de m'avoir envoyé dans un endroit aussi perdu finalement.

Lentement, elle leva les yeux vers le visage de l'homme qui venait jeter son ombre sur son visage. L'homme de son passé et de ses cauchemars. Il la regardait de haut, le dos bien droit et les mains croisés, un sourire tranquille dessiné sur ses lèvres pales.

- Tu sais combien de temps j'ai passé à te chercher depuis ta fuite du laboratoire ? Pourtant tu aurais du le savoir, lorsque je t'ai acheté à ton père, désormais tu appartiens à l'armée, pour le bien de mes projets…

Frank Archer…


	6. Chapter 6

Kari se leva lentement et s'écarta de quelques pas de l'homme qui la dévisageait toujours, sourcil haussé.

- Tu as une sortie de prévue ce soir ? C'est dommage, tu vas devoir annuler.

- Je n'annulerais rien du tout, répliqua la jeune femme d'une voix douce. Cinq ans ont passé depuis notre dernière entrevue, sous lieutenant…

- Lieutenant, la corrigea Archer en s'avançant vers elle.

Elle recula encore, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes viennent buter contre le bois d'un autre banc.

- Vous avez pris du grade, j'en suis heureuse pour vous… Mais je disais donc que cinq ans avaient passé, et que tout est fini maintenant. J'ai ma vie, vous avez la votre.

Il finit par s'arrêter devant elle et posa sa main gelée sur l'épaule nue de la jeune femme. Se baissant légèrement pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent, il lui murmura doucement pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre

- Rien ne sera jamais fini…

Il se pencha un peu plus sur elle, se délectant du frisson de peur qui parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme.

- Je dois t'avouer qu'en fait, je savais que tu étais dans cette ville. Je sais également qui est ton « rendez vous », Kari… Zolf J. Kimblee, ex alchimiste d'Etat sensé être mort mais qui s'est échappé. Qui crois tu qu'il est ? Un gentil garçon ?

- C'est un tueur qui a un lourd passé derrière lui, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Sans doute qu'il est fou, mais ne le suis-je pas aussi ?

- Il ne peut pas éprouver de sentiments, Kari. Peut être éprouve-t-il du désir pour une belle jeune femme comme toi, mais une fois son désir assouvi tu te retrouveras seule, encore. Ou il te forcera et te brisera, avant de te tuer…

- Il n'est pas comme vous, lieutenant, dit tristement la jeune femme en se dégageant de l'emprise du militaire. Il ne cherchera pas à se servir de moi comme vous l'avez fait durant tout ce temps.

- Que tu crois.

Il s'avança à nouveau vers elle et la saisit violemment par le bras, la tirant vers lui. Elle trébucha et chercha à se rattraper, mais déjà les bras froids se refermaient autour d'elle. Elle se débattit en criant. Il plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres, étouffant ses protestations, et l'entraîna à l'écart, dans cette ruelle sombre aux murs encore couvert de rouge. Cette ruelle où Kimblee l'avait sauvé, autrefois. Elle ferma les yeux et pleura, de rage et de frustration. Archer avait toujours eu sur elle une emprise sans faille. Encore aujourd'hui, malgré toutes ces années passées, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien contre lui. Enfin il ôta sa main et la plaqua contre le mur, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Elle leva ses yeux bleus sur lui, son cœur battant à la chamade.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'en veux, murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, sa main posée sur la joue de la jeune femme. Pour m'avoir laissé, pour m'avoir abandonné…

Elle secoua la tête, réprimant ses larmes et l'horreur qui la parcourait à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait du mal. Que ce soit par ses mots, par ses gestes, il avait toujours su comment l'atteindre, comment la blesser au plus profond d'elle-même. Comme si la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait n'était pas suffisante, il fallait qu'il lui rappelle chaque jour…

La main de l'homme se perdit dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle poussa un soupir presque inaudible, puis joignit ses mains.

- Je peux comprendre que tu me haïsses encore, Frank… Mais que tu me mettes en retard, c'est hors de question.

Elle posa ses mains sur le bras du militaire qui recula brusquement, une expression d'intense surprise sur le visage.

- Tu oses…

- Te tenir tête ?

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle baissait les yeux vers le sol en pierre recouvert de sang séché.

- Une dernière fois, pardon…

Elle fit volte face et le laissa là, planté au milieu de cette ruelle, à se tenir le bras comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci ne tombe. Elle retourna vers le parc, sa peur s'évanouissant à chacun de ses pas. Un vent frais s'était levé alors que les ténèbres de la nuit s'abattaient lentement sur le monde des hommes. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le banc et attendit tranquillement, ses jambes se balançant doucement au rythme de la mélodie qu'elle fredonnait. Un bruit de course lui fit tourner la tête, et elle sourit en le voyant s'arrêter devant elle, complètement essoufflé.

- Pardon… retard… Greed…

Elle rit doucement, alors qu'il tentait vainement d'expliquer la cause de son retard. Il se redressa et sourit en haussant les épaules, se rendant compte qu'elle ne lui demandait pas de justification.

- En tout cas, je suis là et… ah oui alors ça c'est pour toi.

Il lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs, qui avait légèrement souffert de sa course mais qui dans l'ensemble se portait bien. Il avait choisi des fleurs bleus, du même bleu que ses yeux. Elle le prit dans ses mains, aussi délicatement que si elle prenait un enfant dans ses bras. Il y avait dans ses yeux une telle douceur qu'elle donnait envie à l'alchimiste de la prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais la lâcher. Quel étrange sentiment, pour un homme qui passait sa vie à tuer, de sentir son cœur s'adoucir et ses pulsions meurtrières s'évanouir lorsqu'il la voyait. Il lui tendit la main, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- On y va ?

Elle lui saisit doucement la main en hochant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils sortirent du parc en silence, guidés par un dernier rayon de soleil. Kimblee regardait la jeune femme sans en avoir l'air.

- Tu es magnifique…

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et sans prévenir l'embrassa. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier la douceur de ses lèvres.

- Merci, toi aussi…

Il sourit intérieurement, se jurant de remercier Martel pour ses bons conseils. Finalement il allait bien l'aimer, cette chimère serpent.


End file.
